


一千零一夜

by Afishyure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nomad!Genji, Plot What Plot, Vigilante!McCree, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afishyure/pseuds/Afishyure
Summary: Genji, as a mercenary, went to a small village to meet his new employer and the only entertainment in this place was a small pub. It was there where he met McCree, wearing all yellow and trying to extricate himself from two girls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *侠盗/游牧民  
> *只是一段车 前后轮在Lof http://afishh.lofter.com/post/23ff3d_deef84b  
> *梗概不要在意，只是写在那里让洋妞眼馋一下（x）

***

 

***  
麦克雷的手顺势放在了源氏的腰上，他在接吻的间隙里困惑地摸索着这套复杂服饰的穿戴方式。在他尽情探索时源氏拽着他领带的手扶上了他的后颈将麦克雷拉的更近。侠盗的围巾松松垮垮地挂着，在它最终被源氏扯落在地的时候麦克雷彻底放弃了对源氏服饰的探究，他收紧了双臂，让他们的胯部贴地更加紧密。  
当他们的下体隔着两层布料贴在一起摩擦时两人都深深地吸了一口气。麦克雷短暂地中断了他们的吻，亲昵地蹭了蹭源氏的鼻子，当他正打算再来一个湿热的法式舌吻时，源氏的舌头先一步溜进了他嘴里，迫不及待地与他的舌尖纠缠起来。麦克雷不禁呻吟了一声，他引着源氏向后倒退，在被顺理成章地推进沙发前源氏向后抽离开一段距离，做了一个阻止的手势。  
麦克雷的动作停下了，他眯着眼睛看着源氏，被打量的对象的面罩被他卷起一半，只露出半张通红的脸和湿润的，还正喘着气的双唇。  
“等等。”源氏说，在麦克雷不解的目光里向着里屋的方向示意了一下，“去床上。”  
下一秒他就被腾空抱了起来，机械的左臂紧紧地拖住他温度逐渐高升的腰部，接着一阵天旋地转，麦克雷将他摔到床上，起身开始脱下自己身上的衣物。  
源氏看着他解开袖扣，看着贴身的马甲落在地上，看着随着一颗颗解开的纽扣暴露出来的胸口，腹肌，腹肌下就算隔着裤子也很明显的——  
衬衫也落在了地上，紧接着是皮带，侠盗的裤子挂在腰间，源氏看着他的人鱼线，动作明显地吞咽了一下。  
“别光看着，”麦克雷开口说，他的声音里带着点笑意，“我对你这身复杂的衣服可是束手无策。”  
源氏很乐意帮他解决这个棘手的难题，他熟练而迅速地除掉了身上的衣物，但在麦克雷俯身想摘去他的面罩和护目镜时僵住了身子。  
老天，源氏在心里抱住脑袋蹲下，他怎么会把这事给忘了。当然他不想露出自己的脸，当然一个想一直遮着脸的床伴可不是一个理想的一夜情对象。  
麦克雷又重新直起了身子，他炽热的身子从源氏身边抽离，仍然半蒙着面的忍者失望地感到身遭的温度骤降到了零点。

麦克雷关上了灯。  
房间里骤然陷入一片黑暗，随着一阵布料的窸窣声那温度又回到了源氏的身边。在麦克雷把他的脸从遮掩中解脱出来时，他也抬手解开了侠盗的眼罩。  
麦克雷捧着源氏的脸，轻巧而细碎的吻密密麻麻地落在他脸上。眼睑，鼻尖，脸颊，像是要用吻来描绘一遍他的面容。  
“你不想暴露自己的身份，这可以理解。”他在源氏耳边低声说道，略微冰凉的右手贴上源氏的肿胀，轻一下重一下地揉捏着，“我们谁又何尝不是呢。”  
源氏没有接他的话，他正忙着在麦克雷撸动他阴茎时发出一些大声的叫唤。他们急不可待地抚摸着彼此，在粗重的呼吸声间交换了一个热切且深入的吻，源氏在麦克雷用恰到好处的力道擦过他的顶端，并不怀好意地用冰凉的左手刺激着他的囊袋时喘息着高潮了，他射进麦克雷的手里，温热的液体溅到他的大腿上。  
麦克雷抚摸着源氏的腰身，那细腻的柔软的又带着一层肌肉的良好手感就像是有着强大的磁力似的吸附着麦克雷的手，同时他也不忘舔弄着源氏的乳珠，忍者在他用牙齿轻轻地咬弄时发出了一声轻声的尖叫，接着那音调又软下来，转化成一条绵长的呻吟。  
侠盗调整了一下他的姿势，他把源氏的腿放在肩膀上，埋头就把舌头伸进了他的后穴里。源氏不安地扭动了几下，麦克雷抓住他的腿把他固定在原位。他用舌头将洞口的软肉往里推挤着，两只手也没闲着，在源氏的臀部和大腿上揉捏。  
后穴湿热的触感把源氏刺激地地发抖，他刚射过一次的欲望又有了抬头的迹象。  
接着那根灵活的舌头退了出来，源氏咕哝了几声，用腿缠着麦克雷把他往身上带。  
“别着急，宝贝。”麦克雷轻声说，他的声音变得格外低沉性感，源氏听到瓶子被打开的声音，接着沾着润滑剂的手指就挤了进来。  
手指很快就变成了两根，在内壁上不紧不慢地按压着，源氏抓住床单，零零碎碎地低声呻吟着。麦克雷在紧致并逐渐变得湿润的内里扩张探索，当他按压到一点时源氏拔高音量叫了出来，于是他坏心眼地在那点上重重地按压了几次，并满意听到忍者的声音中带上了一丝哭腔。  
麦克雷把手指退了出来，这让源氏不满地动了动腰——他的阴茎已经再度挺立了起来，在麦克雷的肚子上饥渴地顶弄了几下。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，”他用有些沙哑的声音命令道，“快点进来。”  
“嗯？”麦克雷拉长了音节，尾音轻轻地上扬着，游刃有余地用龟头在洞口有一下没一下的顶弄着。  
源氏难耐地喘了几声，他的双腿——现在从肩膀挪到了对方的腰上——勾住麦克雷的腰正把自己往他的老二那里送。这动作让麦克雷在喉咙深处低吼了一声，他方才摆出的悠闲态度一下子无影无踪，把源氏的腰往上一抬就操了进去。  
在插到底后他满足地叹了口气，还没等源氏挤出什么嘲笑他的话来，麦克雷就开始顶弄起来，源氏还没出口的话语被顶地断断续续，到最后变成了一些无意义的音节。  
麦克雷听着源氏的声音，忍者的躯体在他身下变得滚烫。借着窗外透进的几丝灯光他隐约分辨地出对方沉醉于爱欲之中的表情，他想象着源氏的皮肤此时正铺着一层薄汗，因激烈的运动而泛起可爱的粉红色。  
不能看到他的表情实在是一件让人可惜的事情，麦克雷想着，在源氏的脖子上弄出了几个大概会残留几天的吻痕，继续着身下的动作大力抽送着。  
他们都深情而投入地交换着一些亲吻和低声的呻吟，麦克雷几乎完全抽出又彻底插回去，每一下都碾在那个让源氏浑身战栗的点上。整根的粗大在他体内横冲直撞，兴奋与快感像是潮水一样一层层袭来，将源氏的意识冲刷地一片空白，在麦克雷重重地撞在他敏感点上几次后他叫着再次射了出来，高潮来临时绞紧的内壁让麦克雷也没再坚持多久，他再次抽插了几次便及时从源氏体内退了出来，射出的精液和源氏的混在一起，把他们的肚子和下体弄得一团糟。  
这条床单算是报废了，源氏心不在焉的想，明天麦克雷大概得偷偷地把它塞进浴缸里，还得面对清理人员责备的眼神。  
在剧烈的运动与高潮后，又或许是喝下的麦芽酒终于起了点效应，意识正在离他远去，在源氏合上睡眼之前迷迷糊糊地感到麦克雷正在用热毛巾给他们做基础的清洁。  
他没由来地想支起身，给麦克雷献上一个亲吻。  
但他实在是太困了，在与睡意的搏斗中败下阵来后，源氏沉沉地睡去。

 


End file.
